


you’re someone else’s

by yeolilhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Jealous, Love, M/M, Sad, Ungrateful, heart ache, husband woojin, my aus are horrible and sad, solo jihoon, try to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilhoonie/pseuds/yeolilhoonie
Summary: woojin is married to the love of his life ,  except he didn’t loved her. while jihoon is stuck wanting to be someone else’s





	you’re someone else’s

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyyy!!

The last time Woojin cried like a real man he was, when the day he had his wedding. He didn’t cried his eyes out because of happiness, but those tears are for his longing pain of being married to someone who he should have called as the love of his life. But he was married to a woman, that he couldn’t possibly loved. 

Jihoon was there, letting a shoulder for Woojin to cry on. He held Woojin so close to him the moment the guy had a mental breakdown in front of him. Woojin even had a panicked attack with the sudden marriage news. 

The day the wedding was held , Jihoon could heard his heart thumping and his heart screaming for help to just please stop putting any pain to it. His body weak and cold as he watched Woojin on his wedding day, being kissed by someone else. 

His soul and body belonged to somebody else’s the moment the whole audience heard the vows of “I do’s ” from the bride and groom. Whole crowd cheered for the newly wedded couple. But Jihoon cheered for his pained heart. 

“I want to get off from this suit,” Woojin, the new husband said. His hand holding a glass of wine. His other hand holding the tie on his neck. He wanted to rip the suit apart, Jihoon knew. “It’s your wedding at least enjoy it a bit,” Jihoon bitterly said. 

He hated the fact that Woojin couldn’t at least appreciated his life. Woojin had it all. Looks, money, intelligence for a young man who’s only at the age of 17, already married to a beautiful and wonderful woman that every man wished for. 

He couldn't help himself but became mad on how ungrateful Woojin was. Jihoon would drop anything or any hands that’s he’s holding onto just to hold the other hand, the symbolism of being married to the other one.

Jihoon wanted to get married as soon as he can. He wanted to be tied with someone he loves for the rest of his life. To say the least, he was jealous of Park Woojin. 

His heart ache because he wanted to be in a relationship with someone so bad, no matter who they are. Let alone even if it is an arranged marriage, he wouldn’t mind. All he ever wanted was to be with someone he loves. 

He wanted to be someone else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you think I should continue this au, please lmk :’) thank you


End file.
